


In Your Arms

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: A Love Beyond Death [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari
Genre: M/M, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Alan suffers a debilitating attack with the Thorns of Death, but thankfully a reaper - who cares deeply about him - steps in to help.Eric x AlanImplied BL (but not smut)





	1. Rubescent

**Author's Note:**

> Blood mention
> 
> Also! I got my inspiration from an amazing AMV I saw. Look it up on YouTube - its called  
> Broken : : Eric x Alan  
> Super freaking sad, but it makes sense with my story!

  
In Your Arms Pt.1

.... _cough, cough_...

Alan pounded on his chest and leaned over the bathroom sink, his forehead resting on the cool glass of the mirror. He hated this, hated having to suffer through these attacks alone and knowing there was no way to stop them. His chest was burning with the pain he had assumed with his malady the past week, and his vision was swimming even with his glasses on. Letting his hand drop from his chest, he gripped the cold edge of the porcelain sink as he rode through the pain gripping his chest.

The attacks had always made Alan think. He knew his death was inevitable - after all, death was something that was not supposed to be overruled - but he didn't know when. And for a well put together person like him, that was like a punch in the gut.

Pain shot through Alan's chest as the door opened. Doubled over in torment, his blurred vision barely registered Eric, who wore a look of both relief and confusion on his face. The two conflicting expressions would have made Alan smile - if he were capable of doing such a thing at the moment. All of his energy been drained with his unavailing attempts to stay upright.

Trembling, Alan forced himself to look Eric in the eye, his own green eyes glazed over with enervation. Pressing an arm to his mouth, Alan tried to hide his coughs.

"Alan...?" Eric started uneasily, his mind whirling, torn between his normal instinct to run and get help, or let Alan work through this - as Alan would prefer to do? "Hey, are you ok?"

"What..do you think?" Alan asked quietly, speaking more into his burning chest than to the reaper standing only a few feet away from him. Curling his fingers into the floor the best he could - it was wood after all - he tried to abate his sickness.

All was for naught, however, as a ripping pain shot through his chest and a familiar rubescent liquid dripped out from between his fingers, which he had clamped over his mouth in his futile attempts to show an illusion of normalcy not only to the others, but also to himself. His disguise had been good, but it had sapped him of his already weakening energy. Trying to prove everything was alright - when it really wasn't - had nearly killed him. Didn't he know when to stop?

"H-hey!" Eric's eyes widened as he saw the blood drip out from Alan's gloved hand, and he immediately rushed over, ignoring the panic eating away at him. Kneeling down next to the trembling reaper, he placed a hand - unaware his own hand was trembling just as much - on Alan's shoulder in an instinct of comfort.

"Alan!"


	2. I Need a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan finally asks Eric for a hug *^*

Ok so once again - this didn't cross my mind before - there is a warning about blood here. I should have put that up before.....*^* starts up after part 1  
Anyway, I was planning to have Alan die in the first one, but I S E R I O U S L Y wanted to write more Eric X Alan - my sweet OTP! I was inspired by the song 'if I die young'

.... and that's why the story is like this. Its more emotional than the first one I think...

"Alan!"

Eric cried out as he held the younger reapers body close, unaware that the blood staining Alan's jacket was now staining his own or that Alan was watching him - even with his glasses off he could still somewhat see the ardent reaper. Eric just wanted to hold Alan, to tell him they would get through this together even if both of them knew it was a lie.

Alan's body trembled as he rested in the taller reapers warm embrace. Despite how badly he wanted to end it, he was still caught in the throes of the attack, and that worried him. Never before had an attack lasted that long. All Alan wanted to do was see this disease progress, to see the accusing black thorns move their way through his veins so he could know when the attacks - and his life - would draw to a close.

Uttering a short cry as he felt his body twinge, Alan forced himself to drop his compromised vision from Eric's wide eyed one and onto the pattern in the cherrywood floor. Focusing on any part of it seemed impossible, but he just couldn't look at Eric anymore and see the sympathy in his gaze. The sympathy he didn't deserve. He had started his whole life alone and suffering, and had no intention to suddenly start accepting any condescending words now.

Alan pressed a gloved hand to his mouth as more coughs rose up in his throat, trying to mitigate the amount of blood that erupted from his lungs with every short, racking cough. This new symptom of the disease he was already inured to told him something that only worsened the fear in his cursed heart ever more. If he was coughing up blood then…

"The thorns...." Alan gasped out between his coughs, which were steadily dwindling down. "H-have already.....reached my stomach." Alan forced the words out as he chanced a quick look at Eric's eyes. What he saw brought tears to his own eyes.

Tears were pouring out of Eric's eyes even with the reapers fervent attempts to brush them away. Eric's hands tightened around Alan's shoulders, and in one swift movement he pulled Alan into a crushing hug, ignoring how Alan protested against it.

Alan shivered as Eric pulled away from him, breaking the hug and leaving Alan with only a residual warmth to keep his own heat going. There was a peculiar feeling of coldness running through his body at the moment. He could almost taste in his mouth - cold and coppery like a penny - and feel it in his feet like he was encased in an ice cube.

Cursing as the convulsions rose up in his body, his vehement protests were stopped as his breath was - with a racking cough that seemed to tear his whole body apart. With each cough, the cerise blood that normally resided in his body dropped down his chin. It seemed like there was more blood on his work outfit than there was inside him.

"Alan, I'm calling management." Eric spoke up, his voice firm and unwavering with decisiveness. He could only watch the man he loved cough up blood for so long before his gut instinct - to rush him to somewhere where he could get medical attention - took over. Whipping out his phone, Eric's fingers were hovering pertinaciously over the flashing numbers on his phone when Alan grabbed his arm with one ice cold hand. Eric shivered - it felt like the hands of a corpse. Shrugging off the thought, he fixed his nervous gaze on Alan's bright green eyes.

"What is it, Alan?" Eric asked, trying to keep his voice sounding light and instead, it came out sounding rushed and impatient - not like how he had intended. "Is it something imp~"

Alan cut Eric off as his eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion.

"Alan?" Eric didn't want to say it out loud, but Alan had a glint of something steely - but also desperate - in his eyes. Like a demon. "You...all right?"

"D-don't leave me...please. Call management and then..k-keep holding me?" Eric's own heart nearly cracked as he absorbed the entirety of his friend's - no his loves - words. "I feel so cold!" Alan finished.

Eric's heart gave a painful leap at those words, then resumed its normal beat. If Alan felt cold, then how much longer did he really have?

Nonetheless, Eric smiled even as he felt something inside him break into a million tiny, irretrievable pieces.

"Sure Alan...

....I'd hug you even if you didn't ask."

~end.


End file.
